A New Era
by Ellarose88
Summary: It's been over three years and yet Arthur and Gwen remain childless, putting a lot of pressure on the queen to produce an heir and one soon. [ON-GOING FIC]
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** A New Era, Chapter One.  
**Author: ella_rose88**  
**Rating:** PG-13 (for now). May go higher in later chapters.  
**Word count:** 1,620 so far…  
**Characters/Pairings:** Gwen, Arthur, Merlin, OC, Arthur/Gwen.  
**Spoilers/Warnings:** This story is based on spoilers that series 5 is to be set three years in the future. The rest is purely from my imagination.  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own Merlin. It belongs to Shine! If I did A/G would have three kids by now!  
**Summary:** It's been over three years and yet Arthur and Gwen remain childless, putting a lot of pressure on the queen to produce an heir and one soon.  
**Author's notes:** Thanks must go to **mara93 **for her support and help in writing this fic. She was also kind enough to beta this for me. So if anything sounds better, or my pacing looks to be improved, it's all thanks to her. I must send a huge thanks to my friend **wickederthanyou** for making the story banner for me!

As always, comments and feedback are welcomed and encouraged! I would really love to know what you think!

* * *

Another month and still no child.

At first, Gwen was happy and filled with so much blissful joy to finally be married to Arthur that she did not take notice of her monthly. While her maids and ladies-in-waiting kept note of it each month to ensure that it was regular, Gwen was too busy being a newlywed and Queen. The latter was a role she was at first anxious about under-taking, but with Arthur, her friends and family by her side she had managed, becoming the successful Queen they all knew she could be, but for one thing.

With Camelot's growth vast as more kingdoms fell, thus seeking protection and leadership now more than ever an heir was needed. Beyond just duty, Gwen had always wanted children. This yearning had only grown stronger once she fell in love with Arthur. She wanted nothing more than to give her husband a son - or daughter – a beautiful product of the love they had for each other.

Now, in their chambers, clutching her bloody underwear, Gwen takes a slow deep breath in and exhales gently. Little tear drops fall down her cheeks which she quickly banishes with a wipe of her sleeve. Not being able to handle holding the offending material anymore, she tosses it into the fire.

She was sure that this month would be different, that Arthur's seed would have taken hold in her womb. Instead, disappointment that once again she would have to tell Arthur that she was not with child.

Gwen turns her back on the fireplace, as if by doing so it is forgotten, no bother, but that is a lie. She just can't deal with it now, a Knight ceremony is to start in just twenty minutes and she still has yet to get dressed.

XXX

Twenty minutes seem to fly by as Gwen's maid Edith finishes the final touches to her gown after a return from attending to the royal couple's laundry.  
It shocked both her maid and the nobles that the King and Queen would share chambers for it was not tradition, but then Arthur and Gwen were never a traditional couple. Gwen was glad for it to be understood that she and Arthur were married for love, not just political purposes.

When finally her maid is done, Gwen tells her graciously, "Thank you Edith." Edith nods her head, and Gwen informs her, "You may go and join the rest of the servants in the kitchen and feel free to have the night off. I won't need you to attend to me afterwards."

As Edith vacates the room from one side, Arthur enters from another. While Gwen is still feeling out of sorts, she cannot help the way her heart leaps at the sight of her husband. After three years of marriage he still manages to leave her feeling breathless.

Noticing her smile, Arthur smiles back. He brushes his lips across hers gently, but appears to be in a hurry, as he is still not dressed. The council meeting went longer than planned. Gwen laughs, but then abolishes him, "Arthur we are meant to be down in the Great Hall like right now." He definitely seems to know this as he is already at their wardrobe, selecting his outfit.

Gwen quickly rushes over to take the chainmail out of his hands.

"Hey!"

"What is it with you and your armour?" She teases, and Arthur gets his puppy-dog pout out, knowing that it is his wife's weakness.

But not this time, Gwen is determined. She begins searching the wardrobe and sighs in relief when she finds it, her favourite.

"Here," She passes it towards him, "This is perfect. Now we're going to be late if we don't make haste so you better hurry up and get dressed."

It is his red tunic plus matching jacket with gold studs all over the sleeves. However, instead of going to get changed, Arthur does the opposite. He steps closer towards Gwen, bringing his arms around her waist, his hands settling on her lower back, towards her bottom.

"What is in it for me if I wear it?" He smirks down at her meaningfully, his voice full of seduction.

_Damn him!_Gwen thinks, before he bends his head down to place a gentle kiss upon her neck, near her collarbone for he knows that this is one of the places on her body that causes her unimaginable pleasure.

"You'll just have to wait and find out," Gwen replies, equally aroused. Arthur slowly brings his hands around her front, to her stomach in a light caress, causing Gwen to sigh. She pulls away, noticing the concerned look upon her husband's face.

"But it will have to be in a week, my love," Gwen explains, trying to keep composed, knowing he understands. Once again a child has not been conceived.

Arthur looks at her deep in the eyes for a long moment, reading her mind, feeling her pain. Then after lowering his head to kiss the top of her hair, he picks up the discarded tunic and jacket to dress behind the screen, leaving her alone, her stomach flat and empty.

XXX

As Gwen predicted they would be, they are late. But no one seems to care so much for the king and queen are always given allowance.

The knighting ceremony goes well, but that is not a surprise seeing as her husband is very well versed on such protocols. Arthur looks so proud of the new knights he has recruited. With the kingdom ever expanding, it is also important that it is well protected by those who are up to the task.

She looks over towards her husband now, only to see he is rather occupied discussing something rather animatedly with one of the new knights. Not wanting to intrude on them, Gwen decides she had better make the rounds around the room to talk to the various nobles who have attended the ceremony.

But first, she needs to get a drink.

After making her way towards the servant serving the drinks, Gwen takes a quick sip. Then, with the goblet in hand, she makes her way around the room, talking to nobles.

It's not long, until she hears it. The more traditional ladies - or as Gwen refers to them, snobs - who never approved of their King marrying a mere commoner. While three years have passed and most of the nobles have come to respect and accept her as their Queen, some of them still resent her and show it when the king is not around.

At first it used to bother her, but after a while and a lot of reassurance from her family, friends and husband, Gwen no longer gets so upset.

However, this time it is different.

_"After all this time, you would think there would be an heir," Lady Anna points out to another noble lady as she slips her goblet._

"Well, certainly with a husband as active and robust you would think they would have had ten by now." Her companion sighs as she also takes another sip from her drink, before responding, "It must be her I think."

The first lady nods her head in agreement, "This is what happens when our King marries a servant."

Not being able to hear anymore, Gwen goes to turn away, nearly colliding into Merlin.

"Oh, I'm so sorry," Gwen apologizes as she rights herself. Merlin merely smiles at her.

"It's alright, Your Highness." Merlin gives a mischievous grin, knowing that Gwen hates it when he calls her that.

But this time Gwen merely nods her head and stays silent. Merlin knows that all is not well with his friend.

"Is everything alright Gwen?" he asks her gently, watching her face, concerned.

"Yeah, everything is fine." She tells him quickly, too quickly.

"You sure?" He ventures again and Gwen realizes that it is no use. Merlin has known her for years, been there for her when no one else was. He knows when she is okay and when she isn't.

"Okay, I'll tell you. But first can we go somewhere else?" She asks, before taking his arm and leading him to the balcony so they talk in private.

Arthur watches them with a concerned look, not knowing whether he should follow. He sighs, thinking that Merlin is a good friend and that seems to be what she needs now.

XXX

"They said WHAT?" Merlin asks her, angry ashamed that people are still treating his friend this way.

"Keep quiet!" Gwen shushes him, before nodding her head, "They did." Her face falls down in shame, thinking that the ladies are right.

Then she feels Merlin hands on her shoulder, and hears him say, "Don't listen to them. These things sometimes take time." He tries to reassure her, afraid it won't work. The past three years Merlin's been able to see the toll that remaining childless has taken on Arthur and Gwen.

Just when Gwen is about to say something to her dear friend, she hears soft footsteps behind her and then his voice.

"I was wondering where you had gotten too…" Gwen quickly brushes the tiny tears that had begun falling, before turning towards her husband.

"I was just in need of some fresh air and Merlin was good enough to keep me company," She tells him, giving her husband a reassuring smile. "But I think it's time for bed," Gwen suggests, feeling tired. No doubt from all the stress from the day.

Arthur agrees and steps closer towards her, offering his arm and entwining his hand in hers. And just for a glimmer of a moment, Gwen feels safe. Like nothing bad could happen.

* * *

_To be continued..._


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two:**

Arthur and Gwen's journey back to their chambers are quiet. While the conversation she had earlier in the night between the two ladies troubles Gwen, Arthur is not sure how to broach what he accidently overheard between his wife and servant friend.

His wife a topic of such nasty and malicious gossip, Arthur has half a mind to approach the ladies besmirching her. He knows though that it would do nothing to quell their gossip, and also he understands his wife well. She would not welcome any attempts of defence.

Finally arriving at their shared chambers, Arthur opens the door to which Gwen nods her head in thanks.

Her continued silence is driving Arthur mad. Usually, he calmly offers his soothing embrace and comforting words after Gwen comes to him with her problems, this time Arthur feels frustrated. It is not so much with his wife, but the pressures that being a ruler entails - the vile gossip and endless tittle tattle of certain sectors of his people taking its toll on his wife, making her unable to open up to him. That is what gets to him, Gwen not feeling like she can share her worries and doubts with him. Her feeling like she has to handle it all on her own.

They proceeded to undress, in silence; Gwen is behind the screen while Arthur carelessly strips off his cape and under-jacket before removing his shirt. Finished with his clothing, he hears a frustrated sigh from behind the screen.

"Need some assistance?" He offers softly – hoping that it conveys his willingness to be there for her when she needs it. A few more seconds of silence and Arthur decides to hang it. He walks over to his wife behind the screen.

Gwen can feel his warm soothing radiance and knows that he is behind her, even before he helps her untie the dress's laces.

"Thank you," Gwen says quietly, breaking her silence.

"Of course."

The dress begins to loosen under her husband's expert hands.

"You know I would do anything for you, Guinevere." Arthur begins to tell her and Gwen's eyes swell with emotion.

iOh how much she wishes she could talk to him! But she can't. /i

So she simply nods.

"You can tell me anything, you know," He ventures to say delicately.

She knows now that he must have heard her conversation with Merlin. Her eyes downcast, head down in shame, Gwen feels Arthur's hand drop from undoing her laces to place it gently upon her shoulder.

"You heard then." She simply states, knowing full well that there is no need to ask.

He gently tugs at her waist to get her to turn, so he can look her deep in the eyes. "Yes," he nods his head in apology, "I didn't plan on eaves-dropping, Guinevere," He starts to explain, but stops when she interrupts him by turning away again. A sign for him to stop talking and finish un-lacing her dress

He complies, finishing removing the last lace from its eyelet. Then he tells her it's all done, before gently caressing her shoulder and walking away. Though, he is saddened that his wife won't open up to him, he needs to be patient. It's a delicate situation.

He hears her shuffling around, no doubt getting dressed in his favourite nightgown. Usually, after a feast such like the one tonight he would enjoy the pleasure of removing his wife's luxurious gown before continuing to more satisfying activities, but not tonight nor the next week would they engage in such activities.

During the first year or two of their marriage, producing heirs was not at the fore front of their minds, though they understood its importance and dreamed of one day having a family of their own. They were young and excited, after so much time of having to hide their feelings. So instead, they revelled in being able to express their infinite love without the fear of being caught or being pulled apart anymore.

Those first few months were precious as they learnt and discovered each other intimately. So when her monthly came it was no big disappointment. With the amount of times they enjoyed being intimate, surely children would follow.

Oh how Arthur wishes he could go back to those times where his wife was not so hard on herself and happier. But he can't and a part of him doesn't want to because while they may not be succeeding in securing the future of the Pendragon line, he is so happy with his life, so content with his marriage. Sure, ruling a whole kingdom was not an easy task, but with Guinevere, his round table of knights and friends by his side - including Merlin - he believed that he truly could bring about a peaceful and golden age to his people.

It's seeing the disappointment and the blame in his wife's eyes month after month with still no babe in her womb that breaks his heart. It's the feeling of not knowing what to say anymore in reassurance that torments him. Three years in and Arthur has never felt so at a loss of what to say or do. So he just makes his way over to their bed now, the bed-sheets having already been turned down, and gently gets in and waits.

Eventually, she finishes dressing and gets into their bed. Arthur's arms are out ready for her to snuggle into his embrace, and so she relents and lays her body close to his, her head on his chest, his arms around her like a cocoon. Moments pass, and she hears an almost silent sigh, before his voice breaks it, "What are you thinking?" She can hear his concern.

"Nothing. I'm fine," She tells him quickly.

"Really?" He asks, and while Gwen is not looking up at him she can feel intensity of his gaze focused on her.

Gwen feels his hand under her chin, before he lifts it up towards him so her eyes are facing his. "Guinevere, truly, I know you are not alright. There's no point in pretending that you are." He tells her. But all she does is turn away, breaking away from his hold, before turning to sleep facing the opposite side.

Arthur rises up half way, "Guinevere," He calls to her, but she firmly hisses, "I don't want to talk about it." Leaving nothing for Arthur to do but to leave her alone, feeling like another part of his heart is being ripped apart.

Sleep, however, does not come easily to him - nor does it for her. They love each other so very much, but both of them wonder whether it will always be enough. The thought of that too much, they try to bury it away, knowing that tomorrow is a busy day – Arthur training his new recruits and Gwen has her hands occupied with planning her brother's up-coming wedding to his future wife Lady Amelia.

* * *

**A/N:** _Sorry for the delay with posting the 2nd chapter. I've been busy with real life and such. But please know that I will try and update this story more regularly. A huge thanks to everyone who reviewed, liked and followed the story so far. Thanks once again must go to __**mara93**__ for her support and editing work with this fic! _

_As always, comments and feedback are welcomed and encouraged! I would really love to know what you think! Also, I've noticed that a lot of guests comment about when I'm going to post updates etc, so I would like to point out that if anyone wants to know my progress and what's happening with fics please visit my profile page and look under 'Updates'. There I will be posting any news relating to my stories. Thanks!_


End file.
